


[Podfic] Evening Ride

by Lockedinjohnlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: - just because sex in public always involves consent issues, Come play, Consent Issues, English Accent, Frottage, Groping, Humiliation kink, M/M, Podfic, Public Sex, Soundcloud, with the public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-06-20 00:06:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15521709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: John has a series of unexpected meetings with a stranger on the Tube.





	[Podfic] Evening Ride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LapisLazuli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LapisLazuli/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Evening Ride](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042843) by [LapisLazuli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LapisLazuli/pseuds/LapisLazuli). 



> Music: Opportunity by Dvorkin, Pittock, Kid
> 
> I'm taking a bit of a chance with today's podfic, in that, I have requested permission but have not received a reply. I can only surmise that LapisLazuli has left the fandom but I think they must not have a dislike of podfic, since there is another of this work by Usagi_Atemu_Tom, to be found here:- https://archiveofourown.org/works/1819564  
> This is such a great story, and I had an overwhelming urge to have it in my own voice. I was egged on by Silvergirl and couldn't resist. If there is any difficulty, Lapis, I'll take it down right away!

 


End file.
